harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Gazeta i wywiady/@comment-26093836-20171206161300/@comment-28115493-20171231201012
ok, przecczytałem sobie gazetkę. (część artykułów wcześniej). - od strony wizualnej - JEST NA PLUS. i teksty też spoko. jednak jako skrzat, chciałbym wystąpić w ich obronie...Tak się składa, że tezy postawione przez Caairo w Temacie Numeru nie oddają jak dla mine kluczowych cech skrzatów domowych. Wiadomo, że skrzaty poznajemy głównie jako służbę w domach zasłużonych rodów. (tak się składa że były to rody z tradycjami i bogate: Malfoyowie, Black...) - Nigdy jednak nie wysnuwałem wniosku, że lubią one zatrudniać się u bogaczy.... Skrzaty domowe były służącymi - istotami pozbawionymi praw, nad którymi ich panowie mieli nieograniczoną władzę (także niepojętą). Jak choćby to, że Stworek powrócił z jaskini horkruksa, na polecenie swego ukochanego pana Regulusa i potem bardzo cierpiał, gdy nie mógł wyjawić prawdy swej Pani, która tak zamartwiała się o Regulusa... Stworek nie powiedział jej, bo Pan kazał mu zachować prawdę o swoim czynie (próbie wykradnięcia horkruksa). Bardzo ciekawe jest to, że Regulus zmienił swój stosunek do Voldemorta, właśnie po tym jak potraktował on jego skrzata (przetestował na nim truciznę). Więc ważna jest więź jaką czarodziej (nawet młody śmierciożerca) miał z tym stworzeniem - że je kochał i to jak potraktował je Voldmort, było dla niego (Regulusa) strasznym szokiem. Pierwsze co mi przychodzi do głowy gdy myślę o skrzatach: lojalne, bliskie dzieciństwa, magiczne, niechcący szkodliwe, niedoceniane stworzenia o wielkiej mocy i niewinne i lubiące (muszące) służyć ludziom, bo inaczej były nieszczęśliwe. Hermiona nie była daleka od prawdy, że walczyła w ich obronie, bo swą władzę nad skrzatami ich panowie często wykorzystywali i stworzenia te w społeczeństwie nie miały żadnych praw - co ujawnia też sprawa z Bujdką i wszczepieniem jej fałszywych wspomnień przez Voldemorta. Nikt kto badał sprawę śmierci Chesfiby, tak naprawdę nie zadał sobie trudu, by dowiedzieć się czemu Bujdka sama przyznała się do zabicia swej (ukochanej?) Pani. NIkt poza Dumbledore'em. A skrzaty były i są ze swej natury nieszkodliwe. Także sposób w jaki Zgredka traktował Malfoy - i mogł to robić bezkarnie - jest bardzo niesprawiedliwy. Zgredek wymierzał sobie kary cielesne i był bity przez Lucjusza. Można mieć awersję DO tego sposposbu załatwiania spraw ze skrzatami... I mały Harry znalazł sposób by Zgredka uwolnić od tej służby. Stosunek czarodziejów do skrzatów ukazuje niesprawiedliwość społeczną (cos jak stosunek białej Ameryki do murzynów-niewolników, jeszcze w połowie XX wieku) Wiadomo też, że skrzaty nie były kryształowe (nie chcę tego udowodnić). Wiadomo, Zgredek nieźle nabroił w II części, gdy tort poleciał na głowę gości Dursley'ów i użył magii. Ale w sumie Zgredkowi przyświecała myśl by ochronić Harry'ego (choć robił to nieudolnie). Zgredek i Stworek ukazali niezwykłe zdolności magiczne - Zgredek uratował Harry'ego z lochów w piwnicy Malfoy'ów. A Stworem powrócił z jaskini. Wykonywali te czynności na polecenie, ale także dlatego - Zgredek - by uratować przyjaciela. Tu ujawnia się główna cecha skrzatów:' służą ludziom-czarodziejom'... ale Zgredek był z natury dobry. A Stworek? Na jego zmianę zachowania, miał wpływ sposób w jaki traktowali go czarodzieje (Ron go nie znosił, miał go za coś w rodzaju "pasożyta", początkowo). I tu jest jeszcze jedna właściwość skrzatów - gdy ktoś okazywał im odrobinę miłości i zrozumienia, ich zachowanie ulegało niesamowitej metamorfozie... Skrzaty miały ogromne zdolności magiczne (ignorowane przez śmierciożerców i Voldemorta) bo pochodziły z dzieciństwa, i stanowią tą nieodłączną część dorastania czarodziejów, ciepła ich domów i czytania bajek na dobranoc...pochodzą z tego świata. I umiały bronić tych których kochały, lojalnie często nie rozumiejąc czemu się je wysyła do jaskini pić truciznę itp. Harry, gdy Zgredek umiera z ręki Bellatriks też ulega metamorfozie. I warto się nad tym zastanowić, co takiego jest w skrzatach, że ludzie dzięki nim odkrywają co jest DOBRE a CO ZŁE. Harry postanowił walczyć, bo zginął nic nie znaczący skrzat... A Gryfek (goblin też zmarginalizowany) był pod wrażeniem tego, że Czarodziej sam pochował Zgredka. Skrzata który bardzo go kochał... A Stworek stał na czele skrzatów walczących w obronie Harry'ego i Hogwartu. ---------------- FAJNIE ŻE poświęciliście numer skrzatom! oraz że wzięliście sobie do serca to co pisałem ostatnio. NIgdy nie miałem zamiaru krytykować, dla samej krytyki. Widziałem, że wyróżniliście Maję - o! też się cieszę. pozdrawiam was szczerze i serdecznie ;) Skrzat